


Honey Just Put Your Sweet Lips on My Lips

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (the latter four being comparitively minor), 5+1 Things, Canon-Typical Drinking, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: Dex opens his mouth to argue, but Nursey nudges his shoulder and says, "bro, chill." Then, to Ransom: "what's the dare?"Five times Nursey kisses Dex, and one time Dex kisses Nursey.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in progress for so long, I can't even believe I finally finished it. For reference: this was the fifth NurseyDex fic I started writing, and the last one I posted (This is Not a Title) was the twenty-fifth. Hashtag what the fuck?
> 
> Anyway, I'm a slut for 5+1 fics for NurseyDex and I really love the way I wrote this. There's nothing sexual enough to earn a mature rating in here, but there are a couple of pretty heated make out scenes. It's your call whether you're mature enough for that, but you should know what you're getting yourself into.
> 
> So! Enjoy this shit I've had in the works for months! It's basically my child at this point, so give it love and care.
> 
> The title is from the song _Like Real People Do_ by Hozier, and if you haven't heard that song, you should listen to it now.

  **i.**

    The first time Nursey kisses Dex, it's during a winter power outage.

    The power shuts off during an overnight storm, wiping out lights and heat all over campus. The next morning, word spreads rapidly that all classes are cancelled until the power comes back on. No one on the hockey team is anything but elated about the news.

    By noon, Ransom, Holster, Dex, Chowder, Bitty, and Nursey have converged in the Haus. Since it's below freezing outside and there's no heat, it's fucking cold inside. Everyone is varying degrees of bundled up (Ransom, being Canadian, on the lowest end of the scale; Bitty, being Georgian, on the highest end) and they're all eating cookies that used to be hot.

    Everyone is sort of paired up-- the two sets of defensemen by nature; Bitty and Chowder by their matching Sharks hoodies  (Chowder lent Bitty one of his three because they're warm and cozy and the Haus is not). They're all on the floor in a messy circle, which originated for ghost stories and has since devolved to abstract conversation.

    Eventually, the idea of playing a game comes out, and Chowder suggests Truth or Dare. The rest of the group laughs and agrees it could be fun (or disastrous, but hey, that's life). Holster, who has both his hands shoved in one of Ransom's jacket pockets, says he wants to go first.

    "Nah," Nursey objects. "It was Chowder's idea; we should let him go first."

    Holster deflates, but begrudgingly agrees that Nursey's right.

    "Okay, okay," Chowder says. "Holster, truth or dare?"  
  
  
    The truths evolve into dares, and the dares evolve into more creative ones, until:

    "Nursey, truth or dare?" Ransom asks.

    "Dare, man," Nursey responds. He's leaning backwards against the filthy green couch and sideways against Dex, half just to annoy him and half because it's actually comfortable.

    "Excellent," Ransom says, and then leans in to whisper directly to Holster something that the rest of them can't hear. Holster, in turn, leans in to respond, hand cupped over his mouth. The two elder defensemen share a small smirk and a nod. "Alright," Ransom says. "This is for either the benefit or the detriment of both you, Dex, and your relationship as d-men. Hopefully the former."

    "Hey, don't drag me into this!" Dex says. "He's the one who picked dare."

    "But you both chose to be argumentative and competitive. This will either bring you closer, like Rans and I, or serve as punishment," Holster says, the poster boy for mock sincerity.

    Dex opens his mouth to argue, but Nursey nudges his shoulder and says, "bro, _chill_." Then, to Ransom: "what's the dare?"

    "I dare you to kiss Dex."

    Bitty and Chowder 'oooh!' like they're all in middle school, while Dex flushes from chest to forehead.

    "Don't I get a say in this?" Dex asks, voice half an octave higher than usual.

    "Technically? Yes, because consent is important, but-"

    "Oh, like it's gonna kill you to be kissed by a dude," Nursey interrupts nonchalantly. He tilts Dex's face towards him and pecks his lips quickly. It takes barely a second, no big deal, and then it's over.

    Everyone claps for them, and Dex is thankful for the severe cold in the Haus, to which the bright redness of his skin can be attributed. Nursey, back to leaning half against the couch and half against Dex, just resists the urge to do something dumb like reach up and touch where Dex's lips were just touching his.

 

**ii.**

    The second time Nursey kisses Dex, it's more or less to entertain their friends.

    It's two days after the power outage, a Saturday. Shitty is in town, and he and Lardo have just gotten back from brunch. They're discussing some of the things Shitty's missed while away at Harvard as they wander into the kitchen, where Bitty is baking while Dex watches and Nursey and Chowder chill at the table.

    "Yeah, y'all both missed some fun the other day during that power outage," Bitty comments.

    "Do tell!" Shitty says.

    "These three, Ransom, Holster, and I camped out in the living room all day. We told ghost stories, played games, Dex and Nursey kissed."  
  
    Dex, sitting on the counter, blushes at the memory.  
  
    "No!" Lardo says, scandalized. "And I missed it? Worst team ever."  
  
    "Wait, wait, wait," Shitty says. "How did that happen? Did you guys play Truth or Dare? Without me?"  
  
    "Yeah, you should've been there," Chowder says.  
  
    "Fuck Harvard, I'm moving back in here."  
  
    "So, did you guys have to make out, or what?" Lardo addresses Nursey and Dex.  
  
    "Nah, it was just a little peck," Nursey says. He glances at Dex and fights a smirk at the sight of the blush all over his face.  
  
    "Lame, but I still wish I'd been there," Lardo says.  
  
    "Holster invited you to come down, didn't he?" Chowder asks.  
  
    "Yeah, but my bed was comfy. Guess I shoulda come down to join the party."  
  
    "Sure, but _I_ still wouldn't've been here," Shitty points out, pouting. "C'mon Lards, let's go to your studio and build a time machine."  
  
    "No need," Nursey says, getting up from the table and walking over toward where Shitty and Lardo are standing near Dex. Dex raises his eyebrow at Nursey, wary of his silent plan. Nursey glances over to make sure Shitty and Lardo are actually looking, and then he rests a hand on Dex's cheek and leans in to press a quick kiss to his lips. "There, now you two only missed the ghost stories."

 

**iii.**

    The third time Nursey kisses Dex, it's not for an audience, or on a dare. It's also the first time Dex reciprocates.  
  
    It's during a Kegster, the day after Nursey kissed Dex in the kitchen, and there are a fucking ton of people in the Haus. Shitty's still around, and Jack is too, now (though he's spending most of his time with Bitty in his room, away from the commotion).  
  
    Dex and Nursey are both pretty well trashed, both having downed their fair share of tub juice and beer. They've been doing their own things for most of the night, but now they gravitate towards each other at the edge of the living room.  
  
    "Hey," Dex greets, flashing an unguarded smile.  
  
    Nursey likes drunk Dex because he's not so uptight. "Hey. All this noise is getting kinda overwhelming. Wanna come up to the reading room with me?"  
  
    "Yeah, sure," Dex agrees. He takes the lead up the stairs even though it was Nursey's idea. He's careful going out the window, and he makes sure to stay close enough to catch Nursey if he starts to fall off the roof. He doesn't, but that doesn't stop Dex from keeping a reassuring hold on his forearm until Nursey is safely seated.

    It's cold outside, but not like it was a few days ago. There isn't much of a breeze, and the alcohol in their systems helps numb them to the cold lingering in the air.  
  
    Nursey lets out a relieved sigh. "It's better out here. Sometimes crowds get overwhelming," he admits.  
  
    "Yeah? They do for me too, sometimes," Dex responds. Nursey smiles softly at him.  
  
    "How uncharacteristically vulnerable of you, Poindexter."  
  
    "Shut up," Dex says, without any venom. "I'm an honest drunk."  
  
    "Me too."  
  
    "Oh, I _k_ _now_ , mister 'I actually love mainstream pop and when I was fifteen I wanted snakebites'."  
  
    Nursey gasps and shoves Dex's shoulder. "When did I tell you that?"  
  
    "Last EpiKegster, right before you passed out on the kitchen counter."  
  
    "I- yeah, that sounds like me."  
  
    "No, the fact that you fell off the counter in your sleep, hit your nose on the floor, and woke up in a pool of your own blood sounds like you."  
  
    "...Touché."  
  
    After a second of silence, Nursey starts laughing, and Dex gives him an amused look and asks, "what?"  
  
    "It's terrible, but I'm just remembering Bitty's fucking reaction the next morning."  
  
    "Oh my god, he wanted to take you to the hospital."  
  
    "Bro, his scream woke me up," Nursey says seriously. "He looked so-" Nursey tries to speak as he starts laughing again, "so horrified."  
  
    "I think he thought you were dead at first. Before you woke up, he looked like he was gonna cry."  
  
    "Oh no, that's terrible. I feel- so- bad," Nursey's still laughing, despite feeling guilty. "I can't stop la-laughing, hahahaha help me!"  
  
    Dex can't help that he starts laughing too. Nursey is shaking with his laughter and his cheeks are flushed both from laughing and being drunk and Dex just _can't help_ the way he starts to laugh too, because he's at least almost as drunk and Nursey's laughter is infectious.  
  
    "Oh my god, I can't-"  
  
    "You're so unchill right now, Nurse," Dex chirps through his own laughter.  
  
    "Shut up! It's not even funny, but it's- it's _hilarious_! I could've died!" Nursey doubles over and loses his balance, starting to roll towards the edge of the roof.  
  
    Dex immediately reaches out, laughter dying on his lips. He catches Nursey's arm with one hand and his waist with the other and hauls him back away from the edge, pulling him in close and keeping one arm around him momentarily. "Hey now, what are you trying to do? Break your own record for highest fall while drunk?"  
  
    "Okay, I actually could've died just then. That wasn't funny."  
  
    Dex can feel Nursey shaking a little bit, so he rubs his thumb reassuringly against Nursey's shoulder. "You okay?"  
  
    "Yeah. Thanks for, you know, not letting me fall off the fucking roof."  
  
    "Hey, sometimes I wanna kill you, but that doesn't mean I want you dead," Dex teases.  
  
    "Character development," Nursey responds, grinning stupidly at Dex. Dex licks his lips, and Nursey's eyes drop to follow the movement.  
  
    "Looking at my lips, Nurse?" Dex teases lightly.  
  
    Nursey swallows. "Well, you were..." He trails off. "Shit, is it fucked up that I wanna kiss you right now?"  
  
    "Huh?" Dex asks, all wide-eyed surprise. His gaze flicks down to Nursey's lips for a second.  
  
    Nursey, thoughts buzzing drunkenly, leans forward and kisses Dex. It's a slow, lingering press of barely-parted lips, and then he pulls away half an inch. Nursey lifts a hand to Dex's cheek and leans back in. This time, Dex follows the movement, presses in as much as Nursey does. Nursey uses his hand on Dex's cheek to change the angle a little, and he parts his lips a little more the next time they meet.  
  
    Dex's bottom lip slips between Nursey's lips, and Nursey is suddenly tempted to bite it. He doesn't, but he deepens the kiss a little. Dex uses his arm, still around Nursey, to pull him closer, and Nursey goes willingly. Dex slides the tip of his tongue along Nursey's lip during a languid collision of their mouths, and the kiss shifts into something hotter and hungrier.  
  
    Nursey's hand moves to the back of Dex's head to hold him close. When Dex's bottom lip ends up between Nursey's lips again, Nursey sucks on it, runs his tongue over it, and then catches it between his teeth and bites down gently. Dex gasps and pulls away. "Fucking hell, Nursey."  
  
    Nursey can see, in the limited outdoor light, that Dex's pupils are blown, and he smirks. "I'm pretty good, huh?"  
  
    "Shut up," Dex says.  
  
    "Make me," Nursey responds, still smirking.  
  
    "That's the plan." Dex sits up and easily moves to straddle Nursey's lap. Having a lap full of drunk, attractive hockey player isn't exactly a new experience for Nursey, because he's had Chowder, Shitty, Bitty, and Holster in his lap at various moments. However, being trapped between Dex's thighs while Dex looks down like he wants to devour him, _that_  is a new (and very welcome) experience.  
  
    Nursey slides his fingers into Dex's hair at the back of his head and pulls down until Dex's lips are on his again. Dex's lips are really soft, which Nursey is just now noticing, and it's really amazing. It's so easy to just fall into a rhythm, kissing Dex. It comes naturally. When Dex sucks on Nursey's bottom lip and worries it between his teeth, it catches Nursey by surprise and he moans a little.  
  
    Dex adds a quick little peck before pulling back to look at Nursey. He cards a hand through Nursey's hair, and it's both arousing and endearing. Nursey moves an arm around Dex's waist and pulls his body in close. Dex leans back in, and Nursey meets him for more kisses just as the window clicks open and Bitty peaks his head out.  
  
    "Hey, y'all- whoa!" Dex pulls away quickly, but doesn't move his hands from Nursey's face or climb off his lap. "Alright," Bitty says, clearly shocked. "Wouldn't have bet on that in a million years, but y'all need to get in here and find another place to be unless you wanna get locked out here for the rest of the night."  
  
    Nursey takes his eyes off Bitty to admire the blush spreading all the way down Dex's neck. He wants to kiss the skin there, find out if it's warm against his lips. He goes ahead and does it, because why not? Dex makes a surprised noise. The skin is warm there. Nursey likes it. "Okay," Dex says, voice just a little shaky. "Sorry, Bitty, we'll get out."  
  
    "Good," Bitty says. "I'll give you two a minute to... get sorted, but only a minute." He disappears back into the Haus, leaving Dex and Nursey to look at each other in awed silence.  
  
    " _Well_ ," Dex says, breaking the silence.  
  
    "This night took a few turns, huh?"  
  
    Dex laughs lightly. "No fucking kidding."  
  
    "Drunken mistake, or...?"  
  
    "I guess we'll find out when we're sober," Dex says. "But for now? Don't fool yourself into thinking I didn't love this." With that, Dex gets up off Nursey's lap, and Nursey sits in stunned silence for a moment before getting up to follow him.

 

**iv.**

    The next day, Nursey wakes up with a hangover, and shows up to practice with a hangover. Dex is no better, and neither is Holster. It's not the best practice, but they're used to practicing hungover, and Nursey and Dex are more in sync than ever.  
  
    Afterwards, they head back to the Haus with Bitty and Chowder, and laugh and chirp and shove each other the entire way there. They don't talk about what happened the night before, but it doesn't feel like they're intentionally avoiding it, just not bringing it up. There's other shit going on; it's not that important.  
  
    At the Haus, Bitty gets to work on brunch, and Dex perches on the counter to watch. Nursey hangs out with Chowder at the table, but he has a hard time keeping his eyes off Dex. He just looks really good. His hair looks as feather-soft as Nursey knows it is, and he looks happy, and the jeans he's wearing happen to fit him really fucking well. So Nursey's staring, a little, maybe, but Bitty's too busy cooking and Chowder's too busy being in his own world to notice.  
  
    Dex, on the other hand, notices. He catches Nursey's gaze and smirks a little. Nursey's breath catches in his throat, which he feels is kinda excessive, even for him. He really wants to kiss Dex again, suddenly. He has a clear memory of Dex's weight in his lap, Dex's hand in his hair, Dex's teeth on his lip. Nursey bites his own lip unconsciously, and Dex sends him a wink. Jeez, Nursey wants to walk over and kiss the smug look off his face, witnesses be damned.  
  
    Soon enough, Bitty's handing Chowder and plate and filling up his own. "I don't know about y'all, but I'm thinking a movie would be great right about now."  
  
    "Ooh, yes!" Chowder agrees. "Can I pick?"  
  
    "Sure, Chowder," Bitty says. "Come on in the den and we'll find something." Chowder immediately heads for the den, and Bitty lingers behind for a second. "Y'all coming?"  
  
     "Yeah," Nursey says, getting up from his seat. "Lemme get a plate; be there in a sec."  
  
    "Alright," Bitty says. He doesn't say anything more, but Nursey sees the suspicion in his gaze. He leaves the kitchen without another word.  
  
    Nursey walks over to where Dex is still sitting on the counter. "Hey," he says.  
  
    "Hey," Dex says, too innocently casual. Nursey steps forward, until he's standing in between Dex's knees. He puts one hand on Dex's waist, and Dex smirks. "You just gonna stand there all day, or are you gonna kiss me?"  
  
    Nursey sure as hell doesn't need to be asked twice. Dex has a couple inches on him when he's sitting on the counter, so Nursey puts a hand on the back of Dex's neck and pulls him in until their lips collide. It feels so good that Nursey's fingertips tingle where they're pressed to Dex's skin.  
  
    One of Dex's arms wraps around the back of Nursey's neck, and his other hand cups Nursey's cheek. He slides forward a little and wraps his legs loosely around Nursey's hips. It makes Nursey want to bite down on his lip, but since his lips are a little occupied, he bites Dex's instead. The noise Dex makes is somewhere between a gasp and a groan, and it sends a shiver of heat down Nursey's spine.  
  
    "Y'all, seriously?" Bitty's disapproving voice questions. Nursey and Dex separate, only at the lips. "In my kitchen?"  
  
    "Uh, sorry, Bitty," Nursey says sheepishly. It's a shitty apology, but Dex kind of scatters his brain.  
  
    "Yeah, sorry," Dex says, but he tightens his legs where they're wrapped around Nursey.  
  
    "You two are insufferable," Bitty says, with just a hint of fondness. "Now, disperse or I'll start fining," he warns, putting on his mom voice.  
  
    Dex heeds the warning and lets Nursey go. Nursey steps back, but not very far.  
  
    "Bitty, what's going-" The word 'on' dies on Chowder's lips as he walks into the kitchen. "Dex, why are you so... red?"  
  
    "Uh," Dex says, and turns even redder. "Because thirty seconds ago, Nursey was kissing me senseless?"  
  
    If ever it were appropriate to compare a person to a cartoon, now was the time. Chowder's jaw might as well have hit the floor. "Whaaaaat?"  
  
    "Yeah, no, he's serious," Nursey confirms.  
  
    Chowder looks back and forth between them a few times, and then beams. "Oh. My. God. You guys!" He says excitedly. "Are you two _dating_?"  
  
    "Uh," Dex says.  
  
    "We haven't really discussed it," Nursey says. "So far, we've just been making out in places that give way to Bitty's voyeuristic tendencies." He grins amusedly, and ducks when Bitty throws a spoon at him.  
  
    "All of your change. Sin bin. Now," Bitty says.  
  
    Nursey just laughs and fishes a twenty out of his pocket to give Bitty.

 

**v.**

    Later that afternoon, Nursey and Dex end up alone together on the beach. Chowder had been with them, but he left to meet Farmer for lunch. It's steadily warmed up over the week, to the point where neither of them are in more than a sweater and jeans. It's not the best weather, but it's sunny and comfortable enough to enjoy some time outside.

    Nursey is deep in the poem he's reading when he feels Dex's fingertips in his hair. He looks up from the page and smiles, and Dex blushes a little.  
  
    "Your hair is really soft; I like it." Dex's fingers tease softly through the strands, and Nursey leans into the touch. He's never seen Dex so gentle. It's new, and he likes it.  
  
    "You're cute."  
  
    "Shut up," Dex tells him, but there's no heat, not even any truth behind it. His cheeks go redder.  
  
    "No, seriously, you're really cute," Nursey says.  
  
    "Shh, I'm not used to compliments."  
  
    Nursey's jaw drops. "That's unacceptable. William Poindexter, you are hella cute, and also super hot, and mad talented at hockey, and fixing things."  
  
    "Oh my god, stop," Dex says, blushing brightly. He hides his face against Nursey's shoulder.  
  
    "Nah man, I'm making up for all the compliments you should've been getting all this time. Like, you say my hair's soft? But yours is way softer. Like, if a parrot and a cute little bunny had a baby, it would have hair like yours, all feathery and soft and pretty. Your freckles are pretty too. You're just, like, really attractive, Dex, seriously, inside and out."  
  
    "Shhh," Dex mutters.  
  
    "And you're a really great kisser."  
  
    "Okay, I'll accept that one," Dex says. He sits up to look at Nursey, and Nursey traces the blush on Dex's cheek with his thumb.  
  
    "You should accept all of them; they're all true."  
  
    "Yeah, okay. Would you just shut up and kiss me?"  
  
    "Are you sure? There are a lot of people around."  
  
    "I don't care; I'm not trying to stay closeted or anything like that," Dex says.  
  
    "Oh, okay." Nursey pauses, appreciates the way Dex watches him, patiently waiting, not expectant. "What is your whole... out situation?"  
  
    Dex chuckles. "I'm bi, if that's what you're wondering, and I've been well aware of it since I was in middle school. I'm out to my family, which I'm _sure_  you're wondering, and they're cool about it."  
  
    "Okay, 'swawesome," Nursey says.  
  
    Dex flashes a quick smile. "Now will you kiss me?"  
  
    "On one condition."  
  
    "Oh?" Dex smiles with half his mouth.  
  
    "Yeah," Nursey says. He takes a gentle, deep breath and then says, "I've been thinking. About what Chowder said in the kitchen earlier? It made me realise: I don't really want to keep casually making out with my teammate slash friend."  
  
    "Oh." Dex looks a little dejected at that, but soft, like he's trying not to jump to conclusions before Nursey explains. "But, uh, condition?"  
  
    "Eloquent, Poindexter," Nursey lightly chirps. Dex rolls his eyes; Nursey laughs softly. "Yeah, condition being: I'd much rather be kissing my boyfriend."  
  
    Dex raises his eyebrows and Nursey watches as his cheeks go redder than they were before. "Are you asking me to be your boyfriend right now? Is that what's happening?"  
  
    Nursey grins. "That is what's happening, yes. So, is that-?"  
  
    "It's a definite yes, idiot. You're probably gonna make me regret this immediately, but yeah, I wanna be your boyfriend."  
  
    "What's to regret?" Nursey asks, with a cheeky grin pasted on his face. "I'm a _great_ boyfriend."  
  
    "See? This is what I'm talking about," Dex says, but he's grinning too.  
  
    "Seriously, babe, I'm hella fantastic."  
  
    "You were just waiting to pull out the pet names, huh?" Dex asks, not even trying to look annoyed.  
  
    "I was, yeah," Nursey admits.  
  
    "Why are you like this?" Dex asks on a laugh. Nursey takes Dex's hand, intertwines their fingers. Dex holds on tightly. "Your hands are so cold, what the fuck?"  
  
    "I dunno, they're always like that."  
  
    "That's worrying," Dex says, and covers Nursey's fingers with his other hand to help keep them warm. "I seem to recall there being a clause in this agreement about kisses..."  
  
    Nursey snorts. "You recall correctly," he says. He uses his free hand to touch Dex's cheek, gently brush his thumb over the blush there, before leaning in to kiss him.  
  
    It's not like the kisses they've shared before. It's soft like the Truth or Dare kiss, and dedicated like the recent make out sessions. It's not hungry or needy; there are no bitten lips or sucked-on tongues. It feels exactly like what it is: the start of something new. The soft sound of their kisses mixes in with the sound of a duck splashing in the pond and a group of students laughing nearby. Nursey is sure the word 'incredible' was invented to describe this moment.

 

**+1**

    The first time Dex kisses Nursey is later that evening. Nursey is hanging out in the den with Bitty and Chowder. They're watching _Friends_  reruns and Nursey is trying not to miss Dex too much, because he's just across campus working on a project with some CompSci classmates and they've only been apart for a couple hours. He's about to pull out his phone and text to see how things are going when Dex walks into the Haus.  
  
    He makes his way straight over to the couch and sits sideways on Nursey's lap, hooking an arm around his neck. Nursey grins and puts an arm securely around Dex's waist. "Hey, I missed you. I was just about to text you."  
  
    Dex raises an eyebrow. "You know I was only gone for like two hours, right?"  
  
    "Yeah, but I'm needy," Nursey says, and Dex chuckles.  
  
    "You're incorrigible," he responds. "But I like it."  
  
    Nursey just beams until Dex leans down and kisses him chastely. When he pulls away, Nursey pouts and says, "hey, come back." Dex rolls his eyes fondly and leans back in to kiss Nursey properly. It's not at all inappropriate, but Bitty clears his throat after a moment nonetheless.  
  
    Dex pulls away, looking very happy and blushy. Nursey grins at him. "Sorry, Bits."  
  
    "Yeah, you look it," Bitty responds, with lots of sarcasm but no malice.  
  
    "Okay, if Bitty's not gonna say it, I will," Chowder says. "Guys, what the hell did we miss?"  
  
    "Oh yeah," Dex says easily, looking over at Chowder and smiling. "Nursey and I are together now."  
  
    "Ooooh okay! I didn't want to assume, you know, again, but 'swawesome!"  
  
    "I'm happy for y'all," Bitty adds. "But please do save all extreme PDA for your dorm rooms."  
  
    Nursey laughs. "We'll try."  
  
    Bitty narrows his eyes.  
  
    "Do you want us to keep quiet about this?" Chowder asks.  
  
    "We haven't really discussed it, actually," Dex says. He looks to Nursey and raises an eyebrow. "But if you're okay with it, I'd kinda like to be public."  
  
    Nursey grins. "I'm more than okay with it."  
  
    "'Swawesome."  
  
    "Okay great, I'm already telling Cait," Chowder says, typing on his phone as he talks.  
  
    "Yep, I'm telling Jack," Bitty says, also already on his phone.  
  
    Nursey and Dex both laugh. "This is going to spread like wildfire, huh?" Dex asks.  
  
    "Oh yeah."  
  
    "And I'm gonna make y'all a pie," Bitty says.  
  
    "Thanks, Bits," Dex tells him.  
  
    "I guess we owe Ransom and Holster a 'thank you'," Nursey says.  
  
    "For sure," Dex agrees, then he kisses Nursey again, just because he can.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not super happy with the ending because my endings are usually better, but whatevs.
> 
> I'm a little ashamed to admit to just how long I spent trying to make sure the roman numerals were properly spaced in between scenes.
> 
> I really hope y'all liked this! What a suspenseful ride it's been for me. I certainly hope it's worth the time I spent working on it and thinking about it, so please do comment if you feel so inclined!


End file.
